


Kehangatan Musim Dingin

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band), Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori original] Hinano membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan dari Sang Kakak saat musim dingin. Ia pun rela menerjang salju hanya demi kehangatan itu.





	Kehangatan Musim Dingin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Keyakizaka46 & Hinatazaka46 belongs to Seed&Flower LLC and Sony Music Entertaiment.

**_Nagasaki, 20 Desember 2018 (14.58 PM)_ **

Di sebuah lorong Rumah Sakit, terlihat seorang gadis berambut s _haggy_ dan bertubuh pendek yang tampak berlarian di sana. Sirat kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya, hingga semua orang tahu kalau ia tengah dalam keadaan panik karena ada keluarganya yang jatuh sakit tiba-tiba. Sampai di tengah jalan, gadis itu menyambut seorang Perawat yang nampaknya tengah mendata isi Rumah Sakit.

“Permisi,” sapa Neru kepada Perawat tersebut.

Perawat tersebut pun menoleh sambil menjawab, “Ada apa ya?”

“Saya mau tanya, ruangan seorang pasien bernama Nagahama Hinano ada di mana ya?” tanya Neru dengan nada khawatir.

“Maaf, anda ini siapanya Nona Hinano?”

Neru menghela napas dan menjawab, “Saya kakaknya.”

“Oh, ruangannya ada di ujung sana,” ujar Perawat tersebut sambil menunjukkan arah pada Neru.

“Ah... terima kasih.”

Neru pun membungkuk—tanda terima kasih—dan ia langsung berlari menuju ruangan di mana adiknya berada. Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, Neru dikejutkan dengan keadaan sang adik yang berbaring lemas dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya serta oksigen di mulutnya. Karena rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat, Neru pun langsung berlari dan memeluk gadis berponi rata itu erat.

“Astaga Hinano, kamu kenapa? Kok, bisa ada di Rumah Sakit?” Neru menanyakan keadaan Hinano dengan panik.

Hinano menatap Neru dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Ia pun menghela napas dan mulai untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang telah Neru utarakan.

“Tak apa, Kak.”

Neru menangkup kedua pipi Hinano dan menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja, Neru tahu kalau Hinano tengah berbohong kepadanya.

“Kau pasti bohong... jawab Kakak Hinano, kenapa kamu bisa sampai di Rumah Sakit dengan keadaan badan kamu seperti ini?”

Mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak yang sungguh mendesaknya, Hinano pun pasrah dan dengan terpaksa menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Sebenarnya, waktu itu...”

...

**_13.35 PM_ **

_Salju kala itu sedang turun sangat lebat, semua orang di Kota kala itu tampak tak berani untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Hinano, ia hanya dapat mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar pada musim dingin dengan rasa bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Sampai saat ini, Sang Kakak masih belum pulang dari pekerjaannya._

_“Kakak, ayolah pulang... aku bosan tahu di rumah,” ujar Hinano dengan nada merengek kepada sang Kakak di telepon._

_‘Hinano, sudahlah... hari ini Kakak sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kamu sendiri dulu ya di rumah, nanti Kakak pulang kok.’_

_Beberapa detik kemudian, sambungan telepon itu pun terputus dan membuat Hinano semakin kesal. Ia pun membanting boneka beruang yang ia peluk sebagai tanda kekesalan. Sudah musim dingin, tak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak main, dan ditambah dengan sang Kakak yang masih belum bisa pulang dari pekerjaannya._

_“Hufttt... apa aku ke kantor Kakak saja ya?” tanya Hinano pada dirinya sendiri._

_Setelah berpikir dan tanpa mengerti resiko perbuatannya, Hinano pun menghela napas, mengambil jaket, dan beranjak dari kamarnya untuk keluar rumah. Hari itu memang sangatlah dingin, Hinano saja sampai harus merapatkan tubuhnya saat baru saja menginjak bagian luar rumah. Namun karena keinginannya agar bisa bermain bersama sang Kakak, Hinano pun nekat untuk berjalan dan menerjang salju yang sangat lebat kala itu._

_Hinano tetap terus berjalan, meskipun badai salju menerjang tubuhnya yang kurus nan ringkih. Ia terus merapatkan tubuhnya saat udara pada hari itu semakin lama semakin dingin. Hinano tak peduli kalaupun ia akan jatuh sakit, yang terpenting ia dapat bertemu dengan Kakaknya. Namun karena cuaca dingin yang semakin menusuk serta tubuh Hinano yang mulai kelelahan, Hinano pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan pingsan di tempat._

_‘Kakak... aku ingin bertemu Kakak.’_

...

Neru menggeleng usai ia mendengar cerita dari Hinano. Ia tidak menyangka, adiknya akan berbuat senekat itu hanya demi bertemu dengannya. Ia pun mengelus puncak kepala Hinano sambil mencubit pipi tembam milik adiknya dengan gemas. Hal itu pun mengundang tawa kecil dari mulut mungil Hinano.

“Kamu itu nekat banget, sih... untung aja tidak kenapa-napa. Lagipula, Kakak di kantor juga gak lama, kok.” Neru berkata sambil mengelus pipi adiknya dengan lembut.

Hinano tertawa kecil lalu mengenggam tangan Neru yang sedang bertengger di pipinya.

“Habisnya, aku kira Kakak pulangnya lama. Makanya, aku ingin kunjungi Kakak di kantor,” ujar Hinano sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Neru tersenyum tipis usai mendengar jawaban yang diutarakan oleh Hinano. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kepala sang adik ke dalam pelukannya.

“Maafin Kakak ya, sayang... lain kali Kakak akan bawa kamu ke kantor supaya kamu tidak sendiran lagi. Oke?”

Hinano pun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat. Ada kalanya kita sibuk, ada kalanya juga kita kosong. Namun kala sibuk itu melanda waktu kita, kita pasti dihadapkan pada pilihan berat antara kehangatan atau melanjutkan kesibukan yang menganggu kehangatan kita. Berat memang, namun itulah pilihan hidup yang harus dihadapi kala kita menjadi dewasa.

...

**_16.35 PM_ **

Di dalam ruangan rawat inap, terlihat Neru yang tengah asyik menyuapi Hinano makan. Di sana, Hinano tak bisa mengekspresikan senyumannya karena ia begitu bahagia mendapatkan kehangatan yang ia inginkan. Begitulah kehangatan, kamu bisa mendapatkannya kapan saja meskipun pada musim dingin sekalipun.

“Kakak,” panggil Hinano kepada Neru.

Neru pun menoleh sambil menjawab, “Ada apa, sayang?”

“Hari ini temani aku tidur ya.”

Neru hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka pun saling berpelukan dan berbagi kasih satu sama lain.

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini draft gak sengaja nemu di kertas ulangan. Soalnya, inget dulu jaman2 masih nulis di sekolah pakai kertas ulangan/bagian tengah buku tulis. Gak nyangka, tulisannya masih ada. Anyway, seingatku ceritanya udah dipublish dan alurnya seharusnya gak kayak gini ahaha (ada hurt2nya) tapi, tak apalah yaa aku ubah baru.
> 
> Anyway, ini di draft asli harusnya dari fandom Naruto dengan cast Neji sama Hinata. Tapi, saia bosan nulis fandom ninja ahaha.


End file.
